


Noise in the system: Rewind

by schrootdinger



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: A series of illustrations and studies based on scenes from specific episodes





	1. Death Benefit




	2. Relevance




	3. QSO




End file.
